


I like it against my better judgment

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Oikawa Tooru, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Witch Sugawara Koushi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suga no espera hacerse amigo de Oikawa, mucho menos enamorarse de el. Pero sucede. Ahora la bruja Suga tendrá que lidiar con cada cosa que hacen al moreno un idiota y terriblemente irresistible al mismo tiempo.o dos idiotas pasando demasiado tiempo juntos hasta que inevitablemente se enamoran
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	I like it against my better judgment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cayami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayami/gifts).



♥

Se vuelven amigos en algún punto entre su segundo y tercer año de universidad, cuando Oikawa decide casi derribar la puerta de su habitación un domingo a las diez de la noche.

−Se puede saber qué estás haciendo−le espeta.

Oikawa tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado, hay comida en su camiseta y bolsas de tela en ambas manos. Es la primera vez que hablan y Sugawara se alegra porque de cerca parece menos alto y encantador.

−Chibi-chan dijo que eres una bruja, y necesito una bruja.

−Bueno, si, vengo de una familia de brujas pero eso no quiere decir que sea una. Además, ¿no es tu amigo del cabello rosado un brujo?

−Hanamaki lo es, pero su objetivo en la vida es hacer mi existencia miserable así que no es una opción. Y de verdad necesito ayuda. Preferiblemente ahora.

Su tono de vos es bastante convincente y, como no puede ser de otra forma, encantador.

Pero Suga ha tenido un día demasiado largo como para ayudar a nadie, está cansado y lo único que quiere hacer es comer y dormir. Sin embargo, es demasiado amable…y curioso.-qué podría querer Oikawa Tooru a esa hora de la noche de él- vale, es muy curioso como para decir que no.

-Bien, pasa. Pero no te doy garantías en nada, no aprendí tanto de mi madre como me gustaría.

La mirada del moreno baila alrededor de todo el departamento, captando cada detalle. La estancia es una mesa de madera y un sofá de flores justo antes de la cocina, que es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una estufa, una vieja nevera y un fregadero. Hay pinturas, libros y flores vivas adornando cada esquina de la habitación, y una puerta al final del corredor que pertenece al baño.

Un baño que solo usa Suga.

Un baño para una sola persona.

El peli plata ve la indignación y la envidia correr por el rostro del muchacho. Casi está esperando que empiece a quejarse. Y lo hace. Todos lo hacen.

Oikawa se queja de lo grande que es el apartamento a diferencia del suyo, que además tiene que compartir con un perfecto imbecil.

−Y el baño, tienes un baño. Es demasiado para procesar así que fingiré que eres tan miserable como todos los demás y que te toca compartir el baño.

−Si eso te hace sentir mejor.

−Y también fingiré que no veo el elitismo que hay en todo esto.

Suga sonríe de oreja a oreja.

−No es elitismo, estuve peleando por este de apartamento por seis meses en mi primer año. Así que no permito que rebajes mi esfuerzo. Conseguí este lugar con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

El castaño le devuelve la sonrisa.

−Claro, esfuerzo. Supongo que el sudor y las lágrimas vienen de ser amigo de una persona tan repulsiva como la decana.

−Entiendo que su energía puede ser pesada y calurosa, y su personalidad no es mucho mejor. Pero no es tan malo, todo tiene su parte positiva. Aunque hice muchos favores. Y tuve que comprar pastelillos y canastas de frutas por seis meses, así que merezco algo de crédito por esto.

−No te creo, ¿conseguiste este piso a base de comida y favores?

−Eso y amabilidad…. Y esta linda sonrisa que me marca los hoyuelos.

El castaño parece sorprendido por la afirmación-o por la sonrisa-. Su mirada pasa rápidamente de astuta a interesada, como si siempre hubiese pensado que Suga es solo amabilidad y sonrisas espontaneas.

−Con que eres consciente de lo que haces.

−Claro que lo soy, sería aburrido sino. Lo bueno de tener encanto es saber cuándo usarlo a tu favor.

−Same. Las sonrisas y las palabras bonitas me abren mas puertas que mi apellido.

−Si, ojala en alguna de esas puertas encuentres una camiseta nueva, eso que cargas puesto es horrible−Oikawa jadea indignado y el no puede evitar reírse de buena gana −. No quiero lastimar tus sentimientos, pero no puedo dejar de verla, es tan extravagante…y verde. Siempre pensé que eras del tipo “antes bella que sencilla”.

−No puedo vestir bien todo el tiempo, ¿por quién me tomas?

−Claro que no puedes, y está bien si quieres vestir como vagabundo. Pero creo firmemente que después de que se estampara esa camiseta la moda decidió suicidarse.

El castaño sonríe, y Sugawara puede verse a sí mismo en la forma en que lo mira. Es coqueto, divertido, como si ambos estuvieran en el mismo nivel de sintonía.

−La próxima vez que venga, traeré una peor.

−Ah, ¿y es que piensas volver?

Polvo rosado se esparce por las palidas mejillas del moreno que rápidamente trata de ocultar. Sacar de la zona de confort a este chico esta resultando un juego de niños para Koushi. 

−Aunque me gustaría seguir coqueteando contigo Suga-chan, en realidad estoy aquí por cuestiones que requieren nuestra total atención

−Ya te dije que no se tanto de magia como me gustaría, así que no puedo prometerte nada.

−Para ser tan consciente del efecto que causas en las personas eres bastante modesto. Lo que quiero pedirte ya te lo vi hacer una vez, en nuestro primer año hiciste que a ese amigo tuyo le creciera pelo por todo el cuerpo.

Los ojos marrones del peli plata brillan con picardia.

−No me digas que quieres vello corporal.

−Diablos, no. Necesito atrapar a mi compañero de cuarto con las manos en la masa. Lleva meses robando mis productos personales; mis cremas, mi champú, mis mascarillas, mi perfume. Y cuando le reclamo niega todo, no admite ni un mínimo de la culpa. La semana pasada compre un protector solar, en ningún momento lo utilice sino hasta esta mañana, cuando quise destaparlo resulta que ya alguien lo había hecho. Así que le reclame, se ofendió, me enoje, llamo a Iwa-chan, y para colmo Iwa creyó su historia y no la mía.

−Así que quedaste como un dramático mentiroso.

−¡EXACTO! No me molesta que use mis productos, me enoja que lo niegue y decida usarlos sin permiso. Mis cremas son mis bebes, se lo que tengo y cuanto tengo.

−¿Y qué piensas hacer?

−Quiero que la próxima vez que use una de mis cremas le crezca vello por todo el cuerpo.

Sugawara lo piensa por un momento. Hacer crecer el cabello en cantidades industriales es ridículamente fácil, quitarlo es lo que lleva tiempo, meses para ser exactos. De modo que el plan no es tan pasivo como le gustaría, pero es jodidamente divertido, y no deja secuelas ni efectos secundarios. Un _Si_ sale de su boca casi en automático, porque el caos en justa medida da sentido a su existencia.

−Te ayudare, pero también te cobrare. Este apartamento no se paga solo. Y tendrás que firmarme un descargo de responsabilidad, no pienso cargar con la culpa de tus travesuras.

Demasiado habituado a los pedidos extravagantes, tiene todo un cajón lleno de contratos y bolígrafos con tinta.

−Por mi está bien. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿haces qué todos tus clientes firmen esto? Hinata dijo que no tenias licencia de bruja pero por lo que se todo el mundo te encarga cosas en este edificio.

−Así es, no la tengo. Pero tengo un permiso de la universidad para preparar ungüentos y brebajes, nada que tenga más magia que química. Tampoco puede vender medicamentos. Solo te, compresas, cosas básicas. El descargo de responsabilidad es otra manera de estar protegido, todos saben que no tengo licencia por lo que deben hacerse responsables de los resultados.

−Eso suena un poco clandestino

−Puede ser, sobretodo porque la mayoría me pide cosas que entran en la sección de ungüentos y brebajes por los pelos−comento, mientras abría estantes de par en par, descubriendo así un mundo de frascos y botellas llenos de cosas ante las que Oikawa arrugo la cara−. Pero despreocúpate, hago bien mi trabajo.

−Y cobro bien por mi trabajo-añadió, sonriendo por milésima vez en la noche y logrando que el otro chico se sonrojara.

−Antes creía que tenías un poco de sangre de ángel, por la amabilidad y todo eso−dijo el castaño asomándose a la cocina para seguir cada movimiento del otro−. Justo ahora sospecho que es toda bruja con un algo de hada. Reconocería ese ego y avaricia donde fuera.

−No tengo sangre de hada, mucho menos de ángel. Soy solo yo cobrando lo justo por mi trabajo.

El cuerpo del castaño se desliza dramaticamente por la pared gimoteando hasta sentarse en el piso.

−Por las estrellas, de verdad estas pensando en dejarme en banca rota.

−No eres el primero que llora desesperadamente por el precio así que ni lo intentes.

−Soy mitad hadas, ¿sabes? Tengo que hacer dramas por este tipo de cosas. Es eso o morir-esa es una mentira a la que Sugawara no le presta atención. −Y ni siquiera estas usando un caldero o un sombrero ¿Por qué? Hanamaki los usa todo el tiempo.

Su cuerpo se tensa un poco ante la pregunta. El más alto lo nota. El breve silencio que le sigue es extraño, un poco melancólico.

−No lo necesito, mi pijama con mandil y mis cazuelas sirven igual de bien−añade, cuando el hilo de la conversación esta casi perdido y Tooru está por empezar uno nuevo, uno menos incomodo−. Además, son caros…y ni siquiera soy una bruja. Todo lo que se es demasiado básico, con practica hasta tú podrías hacerlo.

−No creo que eso sea cierto. En mi vida tocaría cosas tan asquerosas como las que tienes en los estantes.

−Eso es porque eres un consentido. Ahora cállate, necesito concentrarme en lo que hago.

Esa noche Oikawa no se va casa, en su lugar duerme en el sofá en breves intervalos de tiempo mientras Suga trabaja y la mezcla burbujea en la estufa. Hablan sobre tantas cosas que a la mañana siguiente no están muy seguros de que partes dijeron y cuales pensaron.

♥♥

A partir de ese momento su relación se desarrolla de manera tan orgánica que no se siente en absoluto como una.

Al inicio solo se ven por breves momentos a la semana, se saludan por los pasillos y roban tiempo cuando deberían correr en direcciones opuestas para llegar a clases.

En algún punto intercambian números, lo que resulta un poco molesto ya que Oikawa tiene un horario del sueño terrible y tiende a contestar los mensajes muchas horas después de leerlos. Pero ambos son del tipo que manda emojis en cada mensaje y audios de veinte minutos así que se llevan bien.

Un día Oikawa lo invita a probar pan de leche a una nueva panadería local, que no es tan buena como debería, así que ambos pasan los siguientes meses probando panes en cada tienda a la que se pueda llegar caminando desde el campus. Con tan poco tiempo disponible es un reto que les toma meses completar, y en el que Koushi gasta más de lo que le gustaría, pero vale cada centavo.

Hay chismes que el moreno necesita contar en persona, así que se vuelve habitual verlo aparecer por su habitación en momentos random de la noche con camisetas unas más horribles que otras. 

Una noche llega de fiesta y se deja las llaves en el auto de Daichi. Lo que es un completo desastre ya que son las tres de la mañana y en el salón de recepción−donde decide esperar −hace demasiado frió. El brujo está bastante ebrio, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a alguien en busca de asilo, tampoco hay nadie en el edificio con el que tenga tanta confianza.

Excepto que el moreno decide entrar a las tres treinta de la madrugada por las puertas de vidrio, un poco más sobrio que él, y ofrecerle su cama para dormir. No le ofreces la mitad de tu cama a cualquiera−la mitad porque Oikawa no tiene pensado dormir en el suelo−así que Suga se retracta y decide que definitivamente hay alguien con quien tiene ese nivel de confianza.

Atsumu Miya, el compañero de habitación de Tooru, no parece muy contento con la situación. Pero Suga está demasiado encantado con verlos siendo roomies como para qué le importe.

Después de las vacaciones, y aunque asistan a facultades diferentes, Sugawara ayuda a organizar el horario de clases de Tooru, que lleva cuatro semestres siendo un desastre de muchas horas a la semana más el tiempo que dedica a las prácticas de voleibol. Siete horas de planificación después el horario sigue siendo desastre, pero lo hacen funcionar.

− ¿Estás seguro de que no hiciste magia para lograr que tenga un día libre a la semana?

−Yo diría que es alquimia, porque tendrás que dejar tu alma los lunes para que esto funcione.

Sugawara conoce a Iwaizumi en el peor escenario posible.

Es lunes en la mañana y Tooru debería estar corriendo, no enviando mensajes de auxilio sin emojis. El más bajo no es del tipo que despierta a las siete de la mañana, pero es de tipo que casi piensa en cambiar de departamento y dejar al otro por su cuenta cuando lee sus mensajes

De: Oikawa T

Anoche le regale un poco de crema hidratante a Iwa-chan

De: Oikawa T

Al menos pensé que era la crema, la mía digo

De: Oikawa T

Las de trampa están en el baño y estaba muy cansado cuando se la di

De: Oikawa T

A veces soy idiota

De: Oikawa T

Me odio

Fue un error pero iwachan piensa matarme igualmente

Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan

De: Oikawa T

Me mataraaaaa si no tengo el antídoto para ya

Adjuntare una súplica formal para que faltes a clases y me ayudes a seguir viviendo

De: Oikawa T

\------------------

10:00min o7:45 am

SOY UN HOMBRE DESESPERADO, SUGAAAA

Para: Oikawa T

\------------------

06:13min o7:58 am

De: Oikawa T

Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado hoy <3

Nos vemos en cinco

XOXOXOX

El peli plata pasa los siguientes dos meses haciendo jabones y baños de hierbas para el mejor amigo de Tooru. Hajime es un tipo agradable, inteligente, bastante tranquilo; sobre todo cuando no está tratando de asesinar a Oikawa con sus musculosos brazos.

En Octubre Atsumu y Oikawa descubren al poltergeist que ha estado robando las cremas del segundo. Ambos deben dejar su dormitorio por toda una semana para que la recepción se encargue de limpiar el lugar.

Es el tiempo suficiente para que el moreno se enganche a cierto reality show lleno de criaturas mágicas que visten con ropas demasiado extravagantes y llenas de lentejuelas. Es glamuroso, dramático, tiene once temporadas, es exactamente el tipo de programas de Oikawa. Y arrastra a Koushi con él. La universidad le importa poco al botón de _“siguiente capítulo”_ de Netflix así que los dos pasan mucho más que una semana en vela juntos, en el apartamento del peli plata, viendo un capitulo detrás de otro mientras se hierven pócimas en la cocina y el corazón de Suga se calienta por su compañía.

Tooru empieza a llamarlo Kou-chan ese día después de que lo encontrara almorzando con su viejo equipo de Karasuno, es una manera coqueta y simpática de hacer fruncir el ceño a Kageyama, Daichi, Tanaka y Tsukishima. Se pone aun peor cuando Sugawara decide seguirle el juego y llamarlo Tooru-kun.

Hinata es el único que parece verdaderamente contento de que sean amigos,

♥♥♥

La puerta está abierta cuando Suga vuelve de clases, no de par en par pero si lo suficiente como para no tener que molestarse en tocar. Atsumu tuvo que dejarla abierta al salir porque Tooru sigue exactamente en la misma posición que el día anterior y Suga duda mucho de que se levantara para algo que no fuera ir al baño.

El moreno esta hecho un burrito de mantas encima de la cama, solo que ahora su rostro se ve menos rosado y decaído por la fiebre. Eso lo pone feliz casi instantáneamente. Oikawa había enfermado al inicio de la semana y definitivamente prefería al castaño coqueto y hablador que al Tooru triste y callado que era cuando se sentía mal. Hoy tiene las fuerzas suficientes para quejarse de la comida que trajo Iwaizumi para desayunar, de lo asqueroso que saben los remedios de Koushi y de lo imbécil que es su compañero de cuarto por dejarlo solo en estado moribundo.

El peli plata casi sonríe con eso. Casi.

−¿Como esperas que se quede si tienes una personalidad tan horrible?

−Su personalidad es mucho peor que la mía – replica, mientras lo apunta con la cuchara de su sopa −. Además, estoy enfermo Kou-chan, necesito atención y cariño.

− ¿No es eso lo que necesitas siempre?

La cara del castaño se retuerce en una mueca que es más divertida que enojada.

−Puedes creer que eso mismo me dijo Maki cuando era pequeño. Dijo que debido a mi sangre de hada necesito ser el centro de atención o morir. Y cada vez que me ignoraban tenía que idear algún plan para captar la atención de todos porque creí que me daría un ataque al corazón de no hacerlo. Es un amigo horrible.

Sugawara brinda por eso.

Las charlas ligeras con el muchacho siempre están llenas de nueva información que disfruta conocer y siempre es divertido escuchar las anécdotas sobre lo terribles que eran Matsun, Maki y Tooru de chiquitos…y no es que ahora sean mucho mejor.

La habitación se queda en silencio mientras ambos se concentran en terminar sus almuerzos.

El sol de la tarde entra por los grandes ventanales proyectando largas sombras por todo el piso. Es una tarde de enero, y la brisa que se cuela por alguna ventana abierta llenando el lugar de sonidos y frío, haciendo que Tooru, que todavía tiene un poco de fiebre, se hunda aun más en sus cobijas de caricaturas.

Koushi deja su plato en la mesita de noche, se sienta al lado del muchacho y toma su mano que esta por fuera de manta para entrelazar sus dedos. Las camas son de una sola plaza pero eso solo los hace estar más cerca y no piensa quejarse por eso. Tooru aprovecha la tranquilidad del momento para acurrucarse un poco más cerca de Suga haciendo que la sangre del peli plata se caliente.

−Sabes Kou-chan, hace meses que quiero preguntarte algo.

Por alguna razón que Koushi esta tratando de ignorar su corazón palpita un poco más rápido.

−Adelante, sabes que me gusta responder tus tontas preguntas

−Promete que no será incomodo ni que te molestaras−el tono de voz de Oikawa se vuelve un poco mas bajo y rasposo por la misma enfermedad-, aunque si es muy personal tampoco tienes que responderme nada. Es solo que me gustaria quitarme la curiosidad de encima.

Hay algo de mentira en todo lo que dice, Suga puede saberlo por la forma es la que el castaño evita mirarlo.

−No puedo prometerte nada, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo −anima.

Oikawa sigue sin parecer muy seguro, pero de todas manera hablara. Siempre habla.

−Entoncesssss, ¿por qué nunca te he visto usar magia? Por lo que se todos los brujos tienen algo de magia−esta vez Oikawa se voltea completamente quedando totalmente de frente al peli plateado−. Se por Maki que también usan los sombreros como protección y que los calderos están llenos de runas para que funcionen diferentes a como lo haría uno normal. Pero nunca te he visto usar nada de eso, ni siquiera te describes a ti mismo como un brujo. Y cada vez que sale el tema a colación indirectamente lo evades. Así que estoy muy intrigado. Si tiene alguna historia trágica detrás lo entenderé, solo quiero que sepas que amo las historias trágicas y que estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir−agrega un guiño como para aliviar el ambiente− y eso no es algo que le diga a todo el mundo.

“Así que era eso”, piensa Sugawara, “supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo”.

Se acomoda mejor en la cama, mirando seriamente al muchacho tratando de disimular el hecho de que no sabe dónde colocar su mano libre.

−Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que se muy bien lo que estas haciendo. Eso de aprovecharte de tus momentos de debilidad donde las personas están más que dispuestas a complacerte. Te estás provechando de mi cariño y amabilidad −los cachetes del moreno se pintan de rojo intenso al verse descubierto, parece querer excusarse pero no lo deja −Es algo que yo haría, así que no te funcionara siempre…solo que hoy si.

−No es que sea trágico, solo que prefiero no hablar de ello ya que mis sentimientos todavía son muy confusos. En mi familia la palabra brujo es un tabú, sabes. Solo las mujeres son consideradas brujas, a los chicos nos estrenan durante nuestros primeros años y después nos dejan hacer lo que queramos, menos seguir el entrenamiento. Así que es normal que me incomode que me llamen brujo, sin embargo, se lo anticuado que es ese pensamiento y lo mal que esta− hay un breve apretón en su mano que lo hace sentir un poco mejor −. Por eso el que me presentaras a Hanamaki significa tanto para mi, el es más el estilo de persona que quisiera ser, al menos en lo que respecta a la brujería. Pero deconstruir toda una vida de creencia es un trabajo que lleva tiempo, lo bueno es que lo estoy intentando. Y algún día definitivamente me gustaría tener sombrero, caldero, túnica, gato, todo el pack brujil que tanto te intriga.

−Me alegra escucharlo, Kou-chan. Aunque siempre pensé que eras el hijo que defiende sus ideales en la cena navideña, con lo abierto que eres en casi todo me sorprende que reserves ese tipo de prejuicios para ti mismo.

−Amo a mi familia, y sí discuto en las cenas, pero siempre pensé que si me rebelaba tendría que ser cuando ser un brujo significara algo serio para mí, no solo por llevarles la contraria.

−Comprendo, que tu familia no piense como tú no es una razón para condenar su relación. Realmente me hace feliz ser digno de tu confianza, así que gracias por responder tan sinceramente.

Las formalidades y el tono suave en su voz es una faceta completamente nueva de Tooru, una que lo hace carcajear por lo linda y rara que es.

El ambiente es tranquilo, frío por la brisa, cálido por las manos entrelazadas y ruidoso por la risa de Koushi

−Eres todo un caballero-dice entre carcajadas −, cualquiera diría que lo tenias todo preparado.

− ¡Estoy siendo gentil! Me importan tus sentimientos y estoy tratando de cuidarlos así que deja de reírte por favor.

−Lo siento, lo siento, pero estabas tan serio y concentrado en lo que decía, ¡me sobaste las manos! Era demasiada presión así que tuve que reírme.

− ¿Por qué?¿Te incomoda que me interese lo que dices? −reta el otro

−No, pero estaba inseguro, pensé que quizás mis sentimientos eran tontos.

−Me extraña escuchar ese tipo de cosas viniendo de ti.

−Bueno, supongo que entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que hasta los virtuosos como yo tenemos defectos.

−Si, solo que para mi sigues siendo prácticamente perfecto−el corazón de Koushi casi se detiene por la sinceridad de sus palabras−. Ahora, quisiera mostrarte el lugar a donde voy cuando me siento inseguro respecto a cualquier cosa.

−Tooru, sigues enfermo, no te dejare salir.

−No tenemos porque hacerlo, no-brujo. Necesito que saques el maletín viejo que esta al fondo de mi closet, ¿te parece? Yo ordenare un poco la cama para que estemos más cómodos

A veces es mejor no preguntar y simplemente hacer las cosas, así que eso hace.

−Esta maleta no se parece en nada a ti−dice, mientras sostiene un maletín marrón demasiado vintage para todo el estilo alternativo que es Oikawa.

−No era mío. Saca la tela de adentro, eso con cuidado. Solo extiende esa punta hasta aquella esquina, si, exacto. Ahora engancha ese hoyo en la punta de alambre que sobresale en el techo. Déjame que acomode estas dos puntas bien.

− ¿Es un fuerte de sabanas?

−En esencia, solo que me gusta llamarlo velo. Y es mucho mejor que eso, cierra los ojos, te guiare adentro.

Cuando Oikawa quita ambas manos de su rostro Suga se topa con un panorama que no se esperaba al verlo desde afuera. Por fuera es todo tela dorada y encaje brillante, por dentro es un mundo diferente, o mejor dicho, un universo diferente.

Todo el velo esta bordada con estrellas, lunas, constelaciones y planetas, cada uno con su respectivo nombre. La tela del fondo son degradados de morados para replicar el espacio, los detalles son finos y precisos. Es precioso a la vista. Una de las cosas más bonitas que Suga ha visto, y le encantan las cosas bonitas.

−El hilo brilla en la oscuridad−comenta el otro para llenar ese silencio estupefacto del más bajo, que casi se rompe el cuello por voltear a verlo conmocionado

−¡No te creo!

−Lo hace−sonríe el castaño- . Mi abuela era capaz de hilar oro e incrustar en ellos solo una pizca de magia, por eso parece que el hilo tiene mil colores diferentes. Desde pequeño he sido inseguro con respecto a muchas cosas y solía encerrarme en mi mismo antes de Iwa-chan, así que bordo este velo para mí. Un lugar seguro, donde podría tratar mis sentimientos con pinzas y examinar que me estaba haciendo bien y que no. Es mi refugio desde que tengo memoria y ya que compartiste algo tan intimo conmigo, quise compartir esto contigo.

Justo en ese momento el rostro de Tooru y toda su energía son demasiado gentiles y amorosas para la salud emocional de Sugawara.

−No tenias porque hacerlo, pero estoy feliz de que lo hicieras. Esto es espectacular, nunca había visto algo tan bonito. Tu abuela debe ser una persona maravillosa, Tooru.

−Lo es, algún día te la presentare estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien.

−Eso espero, definitivamente quiero ser amigo de alguien que hace cosas tan preciosas.

Las 

−Ella hizo a mi madre, que me hizo a mi, así que si, definitivamente hacen cosas divinas

−Con tanta ternura casi olvido que la mayor parte de lo que dices son tonterías-suspira.

− ¡Oye! Eres tú al que le encanta pasar tiempo oyendo mis tonterías así que no parezcas tan altanero.

−Como me gustaría decir que no, pero es cierto, me gustas mucho aun contra mi mejor juicio.

−Eres terrible Kou-chan−le saca la lengua el moreno, antes de enrollar a Suga con ambas manos y recostarlos a ambos en la cama −, pero a mí también me gustas mucho.

Sugawara ha tratado de ignorarlo por meses, de pasar por alto el sentimiento y seguir con su vida como si nada sucediera. Pero es casi imposible en este punto. Cuando, aunque su corazón sigue en calma, una parte de si mismo esta plena y satisfecha solo con pasar un rato al lado de este chico, acurrucados en la cama mientras lo escucha hablar de constelaciones y planetas lejanos.

Esta enamorado de Oikawa, y aunque al principio cuesta mucho decírselo a sí mismo, es una obviedad una vez que su cabeza decide asimilarlo. También le gusta pensar que el sentimiento es mutuo, que todo el flirteo que tienen es más que solo un coqueteo entre amigos. Y aunque el rechazo sigue siendo una opción, Sugawara no es ningún cobarde; solo demasiado romántico como para confesarse ahora mismo.

♥♥♥♥

Para San Valentin sucede algo extraordinario. Sugawara recibe algo más que pulseras y galletas de parte de sus amigos, es una enorme caja cuadrada que dice ser una computadora pero que contiene más de lo que Koushi podría esperar de cualquiera: un sombrero puntiagudo con brocado de oro lleno de runas de protección y un caldero negro matizado con brillantina plateada. Todo es de un gusto exquisito que tiene el nombre Tooru grabado en letras mayúsculas.

“La caja es de muy mal gusto, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que era. Quiero que seas tú quien decida mostrar esta parte de ti una vez que te sientas listo”. Dando el mejor regalo de san valentin, siempre humilde, y con mucho amor -Oikawa Tooru ♥

Es demasiado cursi para ser verdad. Suga casi llora con eso, casi. Y ellos ni siquiera son novios… todavía.

Es algo de lo que se encargara personalmente una vez que su propio regalo esté listo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, es la primera vez que publico en ao3 así que esto puede ser potencialmente un desastre... pero tengo fe. 
> 
> Estoy tan nerviosa por publicar esto que no sé que decir (/-\\) Hay historias que vienen naturalmente, otras en las que hay que esforzarse al máximo, esta es de las segundas. Por eso de verdad espero que la disfrutes y que sepas que la hice con mucho cariño para vos, Cayamon <3


End file.
